Emeralds
by I. Evelyn
Summary: SLASH. VampDarkPissed!Harry. All back story completed, now we'll get into the story! Harry leaves Hogwarts early without the support of his friends. He is happy and finding his own way on his own, that is until an old friend find him.
1. Letters

**Title:** Emeralds**  
****Author:** Isabel Evelyn  
**Disclaimer:** not mine…

**Notes: **The background information in this fic is in these notes / letters / flashbacks / thoughts. Any information of this type will be labeled in the chapter names. Anything without a small, one words description is most likely a long 'real' chapter. Anything with this description will be short. The whole fic is not made up of these small pieces of information. The 'real' chapters should far outnumber the small tidbits on aside information. The first, full-length chapter is chapter 4 (in progress as of 25 jan. 08).

**Emeralds  
Letters**

* * *

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I've been having weird dreams lately. My scar doesn't hurt, but I  
think it is Voldemort. Each dream ends with someone saying  
"I will kill Harry Potter." The voice is different, I don't really recognize  
it. Could it be one of Voldemort's followers?_

_The dreams started shortly after my birthday. They don't come every  
day, but they are there a few nights every week. It's strange, even though  
the voice says it's going to kill me, I don't really feel threatened or as  
if I'm in any sort of danger... I almost feel safe._

_Please reply quickly, I'm not sure what i should do._

_Harry Potter  
Head Boy_

* * *

_Harry -_

_Practice shielding your mind. I doubt you are in any danger if the dreams  
do not affect your scar. They are most likely caused by stress. Get some rest._

_-A. Dumbledore  
Headmaster_

* * *


	2. Journal Entries

**Title:** Emeralds**  
****Author:** Isabel Evelyn  
**Disclaimer:** not mine…  
**Notes: **The background information in this fic is in these notes / letters / flashbacks / thoughts. Any information of this type will be labeled in the chapter names. Anything without a small, one words description is most likely a long 'real' chapter. Anything with this description will be short. The whole fic is not made up of these small pieces of information. The 'real' chapters should far outnumber the small tidbits on aside information. The first, full-length chapter is chapter 4 (in progress as of 25 jan. 08).**  
**

**Emeralds  
Journal Entries**

* * *

**  
**

**3 October. 7th year**

I can't believe how warped everything is. Voldemort attacked  
Hogsmead and I wasn't even aloud to fight. I half expect that  
Dumbledore wants me to go into the war unprepared. How  
does he expect me to kill Voldemort? While I'm take ordinary  
classes, Voldemort is gaining power!

I give up! I'm going to do this my way. Fuck what Dumbledore  
wants, I cannot just sit back and watch the world die. I'm no  
longer going to deal with all the deception and half-truths of  
the head master.

I'm giving up my position as head boy.

I'm going to concentrate on what really matters.

* * *

**5 October. 7th year**

Ron is pissed.

Forget him.

I can do this on my own.

* * *

**6 October. 7th year**

Hermione is siding with Ron! I can't believe her. I'm not being  
unreasonable. I'm going to the head master and demanding my  
own study / training / living space. The tower isn't adequate anymore.

* * *

**28 November. 7th year**

I stopped going to classes last week because after weeks of  
nothing my study and practice, I met Hogwarts' graduation  
requirements. Ron is still being an ass and Hermione isn't  
speaking to me because I get to graduate early.

Snape is teaching me more… dark… fighting methods. I'm  
studying only what I need to win this war.

The dreams have gone away… I think they'll be back though.  
Dumbledore insists that it is only stress but I don't believe him.

I've decided that I will leave Hogwarts after Yule. I've been to

London and I have found a place there. I'll be ready for whatever happens.

* * *

**1 September 1st year**

I've enrolled at university. Voldemort is planning something,  
I can feel it. The dreams have been back for a while now.  
Every night now. I'm ready.

* * *

**8 June 2nd year.**

New flat. No one knows where I am. It's perfect. Hedwig is  
the only one who can find my new home. I'm so hidden even  
Hermione wouldn't be able to find me.

Speaking of Mione, she's married to Ron. Big surprise, right?  
They probably will have lots of red haired babies. Good for  
them I guess.

Thinking of them reminds me that before I can have a loving  
person to come home to, I have to kill a certain dark lord. It's  
just too dangerous to be around me.

Hedwig has already brought home an message or two from The  
Order. Voldemort is still planning something, no one knows what.  
He has been quiet for far too long.

Classes have ended for now. I will have to spend time finding new  
things to occupy my time. I've developed new interests since my  
Hogwarts days. Free time in the summer might be fun for once.

The world cup is incredibly early this year. Maybe I'll go… just to be  
an ass I'll try to intentionally piss Ron off if I see him there. Maybe the  
twins will help. They were still nice to me. I haven't seen them in a long time.


	3. Inner Ramblings

Title: Emeralds  
Author: Isabel Evelyn  
Standard disclaimers apply  
Started: February 2007  
Warnings/Spoilers: cursing, dark!harry, vampire!harry, SLASH  
Influences: Underworld, Amelia Attwater-Rhodes, and any songs I happen to mention in each chapter  
Note: This is an exercise in writing, I had this idea for a while, now and I want to get it out on paper. I have no idea how long it will be between chapters.  
Point of view: First Person

* * *

**Inner Ramblings  
01**

* * *

I have a secret to tell 

During the summers before my sixth and seventh year – fuck, even as early as my fifth – I knew he was looking. I don't know exactly when I first noticed his eyes lingering, a pensive look or even a blush when I met his eyes or snuck up on him. I thought it was just what I was, you know, the Boy Who Lived and fame and all that. I never thought it was who I was, an attractive guy. What took me longer to figure out was that I was looking back. I mean, come on, pony take, earring, leather. How could I not watch?

It wasn't until the summer before my seventh year that I did more than look.

I remember, it was just after dinner on my seventeenth birthday when you came up to me. Everyone else had gone inside, for the end of July, it was quite cool out. I was sitting in behind The Burrow, I had found a place all my own, I don't know if I ever showed anyone else it. It was late evening when you finally came up to me and sat down. I don't know how your family didn't see us. Some how, we pulled it off, no one even noticed that we walked in at sunrise.

It was from that moment that I started to think about what I really wanted.

* * *

Next chapter should come soon it. I think it will be an actual chapter, not one of these short shorts. Don't worry, they will all work together. Next chapter is where the story really starts, this is all just back story. 

**Isabel.Evelyn**


	4. Now

Title: Emeralds  
Author: Isabel Evelyn  
Standard disclaimers apply  
Warnings/Spoilers: cursing, dark!harry, vampire!harry, SLASH

* * *

_**PLEASE READ**_**  
As of 26 April, i'm looking for a beta. I've been having trouble getting in touch  
with my current beta because of internet issues on her side.  
If anyone is interested, please email / aim / pm me.**

* * *

**NOW**

* * *

_There was a thick fog that hid everything in his path. Sharp, bright eyes could spot the figures that passed him with ease as he quickly walked further down the dark alleyway, leading him slowly away from the noisy voices and the bright coloured lights of Piccadilly Circus. _

_The boy with the sharp eyes kept a close watch on his surroundings. Something was not right. The fog was slowly clearing, revealing closed shops and restaurants serving dessert to late night customers after a show. No one noticed the black haired boy in the shadows, wand at the ready. The boy carefully made his way to the main street._

_There was a streetlamp down the road; when he reached it, the boy noticed that the metal was cold to the touch, unusually so for such a warm summer night. They boy looked around, trying to figure out where he was. The light from the lamp made the fog almost impossible to see through. Just barely, the boy made out the name of the building he was in front of: The Fortune Theater._

_"Strange, isn't it?" a voice said from inside the fog. "The fog is everywhere, tonight."_

_The boy spun around, wand ready to attack. After seconds of searching, a woman appeared at the edge of the fog. _

_"Who are you?" the boy asked._

_The woman chuckled and slid away from the fog and into the light. She was wearing a high collared black dress from a time that had long passed. The woman gazed up at the theater. "Do you know where you are, boy?" she asked. _

_The black haired boy didn't answer. The woman grinned. "Not too many of your kind know this place. The muggles here think it's haunted. I suppose it works in our favour."_

_"Who are you?" The boy asked again, pointing his wand at the face of his companion. _

_"My dear, I am the Woman in Black," she replied, raising her head to meet the boy's eye with her own. Seeing a brief flicker of confusion she went on, "I am the one who will kill Harry Potter."_

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. The cold sweat that clung to his body cooled his pounding chest. The black haired teen ran his hand through his damp, messy hair and took a breath, trying to calm himself. The person in his dream was most definitely _not_ Voldemort. Harry shuttered as he remembered the grey, lifeless eyes of the Woman In Black. A quick glance at the clock on his nightstand told Harry that it was just before six in the morning. Sighing, he kicked back the sheets and headed out of his room

Harry's flat was simple: clean, sleek furniture decorated the sitting room. There was no clutter. There was a kitchen, sitting room, dining room, two full baths, and three bedrooms. Harry lived alone and had converted his extra rooms into a potions lab and a training room. Harry had spent the weeks after acquiring his new flat magically modifying it so it could meet any need he might possibly have.

The boy-who-lived usually spent his mornings in his training room. Ever since Harry Potter had left the wizarding world, both the order and Voldemort's Death Eaters were looking high and low for anything that would lead them to him so it was important that Harry be prepared for anything that could be thrown his way. Two hours after Harry had woken from his nightmare, a figure appeared in the far corner of the training room with a barely audible pop. Honey coloured eyes widened as two daggers cut through the air and found their way to the wall not more than eight centimeters away.

"Hayden, I told you not to sneak up on me while I'm training," the green eyed teen said, laughing at the shocked look on his friend's face.

"And I told you that we are going shopping for new supplies today and that I would be at your flat to get you ready," Hayden replied. "You better hurry. Una is meeting us at half eight at the Leaky Cauldron. We shouldn't make her wait."

"Una's going to be there?" Harry asked as he quickly put away the equipment he was using. "I can't believer she has this much energy so early in the morning. I thought it would take her at least a day to recover."

Hayden grinned. "I guess your Potions making is improving, then?"

Harry's lips quirked up into something suspiciously resembling a smirk as he walked past his friend to the door, "must be. Or maybe she's just stronger than I thought."

"Yeah sure," Haden muttered, following Harry out of the room. "Make sure you dress nice or Una will blame me again."

Not ten minutes had passed until Harry was dressed and pushing past his friend to get into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Hayden decided to sit at the breakfast table and wait for his friend to finish getting ready.

The green eyed teen levitated two giant mugs to the table along with sugar, cream, and a large teapot. After opening the closest window, Harry prepared his tea and waited. Hayden gave his dark haired friend an odd look, but before he could say anything, a snow white owl flew through the window, dropped mail on the table, and landed in the kitchen by a small bowl of owl treats that sat next to the sink.

Harry took a sip of his tea and reached for his mail while Hayden summoned some biscuits.

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really. Daily Prophet is still posting anything and everything that fool of a headmaster says. Does anyone actually believe that I've been in America, slaying evil creatures just for the joy of it?" Harry asked. "Oh, and Hermione keeps sending me notes about Order meetings. I've already sent them multiple letters requesting that they stop trying to get me to join. It's so annoying."

"I can imagine," the honey eyed man said before finishing another biscuit. "Anyway, we should get going. You know how Una can get when we're late.

Hayden and Harry appeared with a barely audible pop in the shadows of Knocturn alley next to a small, tired looking, red haired woman. Dark blue eyes sparkled at the two, almost identically dressed boys.

"It took you knackers long enough to get here. I've been waiting for ages," Una said with a slight grin. There were slight shadows under her eyes that hinted that she had had a rough night. The small red head was dressed in form fitting black clothes hidden beneath a dark cloak.

"Aren't you warm?" asked Harry as they made their way to the apothecary. "It's the middle of July, you must be the only person wearing a cloak this thick."

A pale hand reached out from under the heavy cloak and smacked the black haired boy upside the head before casting a quick glamour on her friend.

"No, I'm not warm. I'm doing fairly well, considering last night was the full moon," Una replied. "Thank you for that potion, by the way. It helped more than you can ever imagine. I don't hurt at all, I'm only tired from being up all night."

Harry grinned and pulled out a list. "These are what I'm here to get. It shouldn't be too hard to get everything on this list. Then we can go out for some lunch."

Haden nodded his approval as he quickly eyed over the potions ingredients on the list. He had just finished reading the different ingredients when Una reached across the boy who lived and snatched the list away from her friend.

"Hey!"

"What? You were done right?" the red headed woman smirked.

Una's eyes glinted deviously before she grabbed Harry's wrist and ran down the ally, laughing, Hayden close on their trail.

* * *

The shopping trip had been successful. After a quick lunch, the group decided to make one last stop at Flourish and Blotts before heading back to their flats for the evening. They hadn't been in the shop for long before Hayden spoke quietly to his companions.

"So," he said quietly as he squeezed between Una and Harry and picked up a book. "Who feels like they're being watched?"  
"The two upstairs," Una said. "They've been following our every move since we came in."

"What do you guys want to do?"

Harry turned around, discretely catching a glimpse of their followers. "Stun them. Take 'em back with us. Then obliviate them?" he asked.

His friends nodded, and the group walked up the stairs. There was the quietest casting of stupefy, and two barely audible thumps.

* * *

"Seriously, guys, I can handle them myself. I'll see you both later."

Harry's voice could just barely be heard before the closing of a door. There were quiet footsteps towards the room. Suddenly, the room was full of light and the image of Harry Potter walked into the room. The Boy who lived checked the spells on his captives, and then sat down in a very comfortable looking chair.

"So," the boy who lived said in an almost overly pleasant voice, "why were you two following me?"

There was silence for a few moments while the two captives tried to make sense of what had happened to them.

Harry seamed to notice the confusion on the faces across from him. "I stunned you and Zabini and brought you here. Now, Malfoy, Why were you following me?"

The blonde sighed.

"We weren't even sure it was you," he said.

Harry turned to Zabini and raised an eyebrow in a horribly Snape-like way.

"We heard your companions call you 'Harry'. We were going to follow you for a bit until we could determine if it actually was you," the dark haired teen said, studying the floor. "Once we were sure it was really you, we were going to make our move."

"And what move would that be?"

There was silence.

"Hey, I can stay here all night," Harry said and lounged back in his seat to emphasize his point.

Malfoy and Zabini looked at each other before the blonde sighed and raised his eyes to meet Harry's gaze and said, "We were going to ask for your help."

One of Harry's eyebrows slowly lifted, indicating that his captives should continue in their explanation.

"We need a place to go," Zabini said. "We need a side of this war to be on.

"Then choose one and stick with it," Harry said coldly.

"We have… well, kind of."

"Then why fid me?"

"Because that food of a head master won't let anyone who's not shining light out their ass on his side," Draco snarled. "We went to him and we were turned away, we have nowhere else to go."

Harry took a few moments to process what he had been told. "He never turns anyone away."

"Potter, just how long have you been away? The fool has completely polarized the war. People who don't join the Dark Lord are marked as muggle lovers and are as good as dead and those who haven't been light enough by Dumbledore's standards are turned away from the protection that he claims to offer freely. People like us have no side to go to," Draco said, disgust clearly shown on his face.

Zabini continued where his partner left off, "There's a bunch of Hogwarts graduates who weren't accepted onto Dumbledore's side who don't want to take the dark mark. We need a place we can go. You can offer us another side of this war."

"And why do you think that?"

"Draco snorted, "Dumbledore must have done something bad for you to leave in the middle of the year. Two thirds of the golden-trio now lives at Hogwarts while their leader is off on his own practically yelling for someone to come and find him. If you were dark, you would have joined the Death Eaters and we would have heard about it. You haven't stated which side of this war you are on, Potter. We have been rejected from the light and unless another option comes up, we will be forced to take the dark mark. We need someone to gather behind, we alone cannot game the amount of support needed. You're the boy-who-lived; people will follow you to the ends of the earth."

* * *

Yay, the end of the chapter! Questions / Comments?

If you find any spelling / grammar mistakes, feel free to let me know. I've checked this over, but i haven't gotten it back from my Beta yet.

isabel.evelyn


	5. Note

**Title:** Emeralds**  
****Author:** Isabel Evelyn  
**Disclaimer:** not mine…

**Notes: **The background information in this fic is in these notes / letters / flashbacks / thoughts. Any information of this type will be labeled in the chapter names. Anything without a small, one words description is most likely a long 'real' chapter. Anything with this description will be short. The whole fic is not made up of these small pieces of information. The 'real' chapters should far outnumber the small tidbits on aside information.

* * *

**Note**

_Harry,_

_I know it's been ages since we last saw each other, but I have a favour to ask.  
I've finally gotten myself into a bit of trouble I can't get myself out of. I would  
go to my family, but I fear that this might be something that only you can help  
with. If you are agreeable, meet me at the one pub I brought you to – the one  
by the Fortune Theater– on the next new moon. _

_I'll wait there all night._

_-Bill_


	6. Recommended Reading

**Title:** Emeralds  
**Disclaimer:** not mine…

**Notes: **The background information in this fic is in these notes / letters / flashbacks / thoughts. Any information of this type will be labeled in the chapter names. Anything without a small, one words description is most likely a long 'real' chapter. Anything with this description will be short. The whole fic is not made up of these small pieces of information. The 'real' chapters should far outnumber the small tidbits on aside information.

Kudos to Chimichanga for catching a spelling mistake. :)

**note (19 July)** - I just heard that Daniel Radcliffe has taken a role in the remake of The Woman In Black. If you guys look back on a few chapters and possibly google a few key locations that were mentioned, I'm sure those not familiar with parts of London or the history/folklore of the play will figure out why I'm so amused...

* * *

Blaise smirked slightly as an enraged scream echoed though the house. Draco had been acting like this ever since they had talked with Potter. Even though only a few days had passed, there was absolutely no word from the green eyed Gryffindor which made the Slytherin wonder how much more of Draco's tantrums the safe house could take. Blaise winced as he heard what he assumed to be a book collide with the wall of Draco's room.

Meanwhile, buried deeply in the sub basement of the wizarding section of the New York Public Library on 5th Ave, a very controversial, very ignored, half finished thesis on Vampire/Wizard relations fell from his resting place to the floor.

_…It is the belief of many that vampires have no soul. This belief stems from the ignorance of fear that runs rampant in today's society. Vampires can and do recognize right from wrong. They have strict moral codes and an almost impossibly complex social structure._

_Immortals and mortals view existence in very different ways. It is the time we spend here before we pass on that helps determine our views. It is similar to how a parent and young child might view right and wrong: both know that telling a lie is wrong, but an adult will know when it is all right to tell a white lie. To the Vampire community, humans are nothing more than children who spend a very short time before passing on. It is because of our mortality that we will never personally understand the long-term effects of our actions. A war that lasts the majority of a human life is only a brief moment in time to those with immortality._

_Additionally…_


End file.
